Who put the Avatar?
by IcHa-IcHa-yaoi-KZ-style
Summary: What happened when Sokka and Zuko were gone at Boiling Rock? Aang tries to woo Katara with song of course! Crack Kataang


I don't know WHY I keep writing these things ._.'

I neither own Avatar or the song, if I did I wouldn't let M. Night be making a movie out of it =.='

* * *

In the days after Sokka and Zuko had left to go 'fishing' Aang had been thinking of a way to tell Katara how much she 'really' meant to him. He had searched for a way, and had stumbled upon a room full of instruments. Most were in horrible states of disrepair, but he managed to get several in working order again. He called Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Toph into the room and together, they formed a plan and began to practice

Katara wasn't in the best of moods, Zuko and Sokka had gone off gallivanting doing God knows what, and she didn't trust the Firebender alone with her brother for three minutes. She was sitting by the fountain, absently bending a small snake of water around in the air when soft music began to come to her ears. She got up and followed, curious to see what was making the music. She followed the sounds, until they were gradually getting louder. A large chamber closed by stone doors was the source. She pushed firmly on the doors until they gave.

Katara blinked at the sight of Aang with what appeared to be a lute-type instrument smiling shyly at her. Toph was sitting on a stone chair, with drums all around her. The Duke had a harp-like instrument, and Teo and Haru had what seemed to be megaphones made out of stone Haru bended.

A stone bench appeared out of nowhere and Katara, a bit taken aback, sat down on it. "W-what's all this?" She asked Aang.

"Well, I'm not sure I can tell you… so I'll just explain it like this!" The young Avatar exclaimed, strumming his guitar, beginning to sing.

"I'd like to thank the guy  
Who wrote the song  
That made my baby  
Fall in love with me…"

Toph began pounding on the drums in a fast paced beat and Aang tossed his lute back to Haru, who had tossed his megaphone to the arrow headed boy, and was now railing on the string instrument.

"Who put the bomp  
In the bomp bah bomp bah bomp?  
Who put the ram  
In the rama lama ding dong?  
Who put the bop  
In the bop shoo bop shoo bop?  
Who put the dip  
In the dip da dip da dip?  
Who was that man?  
I'd like to shake his hand  
He made my baby  
Fall in love with me."

"Yeah!" Toph, The Duke, Haru and Teo all screamed.

"When my baby heard  
"Bomp bah bah bomp "  
"Bah bomp bah bomp bah bomp bomp"  
Every word went right into her heart  
And when she heard them singin'  
"Rama lama lama lama"  
"Rama ding dong"  
She said we'd never have to part"

The song echoed around the chamber, making it seem like a primitive rock concert. (get it?) Katara's eyebrows were raised, but she had a smile on her face as they continued.

"So  
Who put the bomp  
In the bomp bah bomp bah bomp?  
Who put the ram  
In the rama lama ding dong?  
Who put the bop  
In the bop shoo bop shoo bop?  
Who put the dip  
In the dip da dip da dip?  
Who was that man?  
I'd like to shake his hand  
He made my baby  
Fall in love with me…"

"YEAH!"

"Each time that we're alone  
Boogity boogity boogity  
Boogity boogity boogity shoo  
Sets my baby's heart all aglow  
And everytime we dance to  
Dip da dip da dip  
Dip da dip da dip  
She always says she loves me so…"

"YEAH!"

"Who put the bomp  
In the bomp bah bomp bah bomp?  
Who put the ram  
In the rama lama ding dong?  
Who put the bop  
In the bop shoo bop shoo bop?  
Who put the dip  
In the dip da dip da dip?  
Who was that man?  
I'd like to shake his hand  
He made my baby  
Fall in love with me

He made my baby  
Fall in love with me

He made my baby  
Fall in love with me"

"YEAH!" The group finished singing, but each continued on with their respective solos for about ten more seconds before fading into silence. Teo smiled at Aang. "That was awesome."

Toph yawned and stretched, then made her way slowly out of the room, her feet were still tender. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said, laughter in her voice as the group filed out, leaving just the Water and Air bender.

Aang scratched at his head awkwardly. "So, did you like it?"

Katara's eyes were full of laughter. "Was that supposed to make me fall in love with you?

Aang paled. "N-no, I mean I'd kinda hoped you were already…but er…did it work?"

Katara laughed and hugged Aang tightly. "I liked you before that, but that was really sweet." She gave him a peck on the cheek when he pulled away.

"But promise me you won't turn into a traveling singer after all this, I'm not too sure how Sokka'd react. He was ranting about that secret tunnel thing for a month" She said, trying to keep a straight face, and failing.

Aang cracked a grin. "Alright. I promise." He walked with Katara out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chong sneezed violently, breaking the chorus he was singing off and quieting the group.

"Chong, are you alright?" His wife asked him.

Chong grinned. "Yeah, just got a nose tickle, it's cool…now, where were we? Oh yeah…

"SECRET TUNNEL

SECRET TUNNEL

THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS

SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL!!! Yeah!"

* * *

I know I'm on crack…

This was written for a friend, who sent me this song (Love you Tracy!)

Review?


End file.
